Visita a la mansión Escarlata
by RCurrent
Summary: Luego de una invitación por parte de la dueña de la Scarlet Mansion, Lincoln conocerá a cierta chica, más o menos de su edad, que ha estado sola durante mucho tiempo, la jovencita querrá pasar tiempo con el, pues desde que ha estado encerrada, se ha vuelto su único amigo. (FlandreColn) (three-shot)
1. Chapter 1

**_Visita en la mansión escarlata_**

 ** _By:_** RCurrent

 _( **FlandreColn** )_

* * *

Mientras la noche de Luna llena se alzaba sobre la mansión escarlata en Gensokyo, cierto niño de 11 años y cabello blanco estaba caminando por su patio trasero, pues la dueña de la mansión, Remilia Scarlet, lo había "Invitado" a visitar su mansión, aunque Lincoln ya tenía sus sospechas, pues el y su familia ya habían notado lo mucho que diversas chicas y Youkais de Gensokyo le echaban bastante ojo al pequeño albino, si bien habían algunas como la sacerdotisa, la maga ordinaria, la de las muñecas, Youkais como Ran Yakumo, o la Maid de la propia mansión escarlata que solamente le echaban mucho el ojo porque a su parecer, Lincoln les parecía adorable y tierno. Aunque otras como Yukari, Reisen, Fujiwara no mokou, Koakuma, Keine o la propia Remilia, entre muchas otras Youkais que sentían unas fuertes ganas al pequeño albino, muchas estaban locas por el, pero no lo mostraban, aunque sobra decir que más de una intentó conquistar su corazón.

Esta vez, la autodenominada "Demonio Escarlata" intentaría ganarse al joven Loud, lo había invitado a recorrer su mansión, como excusa de que alguien mayor a su hermana gótica, y que fuera de su familia fuera un momento a la mansión para intentar "llegar" a un acuerdo para que Lucy dejara de intentar meterse a la mansión por lo oscura que era, además de que la dueña era una vampiro, un auténtico faro para la pequeña gótica.

Una excusa perfecta para que trajeran al mechones blancos a la mansión, y mejor aún, que Lincoln prefirió ir el mismo, pues el podía ser muy convincente, especialmente con sus hermanas.

El chico estaba paseando un poco por el patio trasero, mientras que desde un balcón, la ama vampiro de la mansión tomaba una de sus tasas junto a Patchouli y Sakuya, esta última, su Maid; Remilia no paraba de admirar al peliblanco.

-Es increíble que sea tan dulce, tan...servicial.-Decía mientras jugaba con su tasa.-Dios, es tan adorable ¿lo puedes creer, Patchi? Además de que con solo verlo, mi inlatiente corazón siente un calor que creí haber olvidado.

-Honestamente no voy a negarle que el joven Loud es realmente...tierno.-Dijo la maga con sus ojos también puestos sobre el chico. _-¿Como es que sus padres pudieron personificar la belleza en tal jovencito?_

-No sabes las ganas que quiero de el, realmente quiero que sea mío.-Dijo Remilia en voz baja.-cuando pueda tomar su corazón, lo haré todo un hombre. Mi hombre, mi drácula blanco.-Se mordió los labios al pensar en eso.

Mientras que desde otra ventana más abajo, Koakuma también miraba a Lincoln con su mejilla pegada al vidrio, con la lengua afuera, totalmente embobada.

-Lincoln, no sabes como quiero llevarte a la cama y te pongas encima de mi.-Dijo sintiendo como sus calzones le estaban apretando.

-¡Koakuma!-Gritó Sakuya, haciendo que la Youkai sudara en frío.-¿Se puede saber por qué no estas en la biblioteca?

-¡AH! Eh...Este...e...estaba...

-Guárdate tus excusas, rápido, que hay muchos libros que debes poner en su lugar, y más te vale que no lo hagas a la rápida, sabes que a Patchouli no le gustan los libros que están puesto donde no deberían.

-¡Si!-Dijo Koakuma haciendo un saludo de general.-En seguida, señorita.-Agregó y corrió a la biblioteca, haciendo que Sakuya solo se limitara a suspirar.

-Ah, se que hay varias que les gusta igual que a mi, pero eso no es excusa para abandonar sus deberes.-Se quejó la Maid con brazos cruzados.-Por lo tierno y adorable que es Lincoln, no puedo dejar de lado mis obligaciones, además de que las relaciones se inician hablando, no somos salvajes ¿saben?...

Luego de un rato, el chico volvió a entrar, esperando que, si su hermana Lucy se hubiera vuelto a colar a la mansión, ojalá no le pegara un buen susto, además que hay que mencionar que la gótica estuvo varias veces a punto de ser convertida en plato culinario por Sakuya, fue muy afortunada de que de milagro saliera viva, aunque después se metió en muchos problemas.

Lincoln oyó un sonido que vino de un pasillo que conducía a un subterráneo, curiosamente, bajó las escaleras hasta que llegó a una puerta frente a ellas, y abrió la puerta.

Estaba en un cuarto bastante deteriorado, lleno de juguetes rotos y algo de polvo, solo se oían las pisadas del chico Loud mientras se adentraba en aquel lugar.

-Umm...¿Hola?

 _-¿Quien eres?_

Al oir una voz atrás suyo, Lincoln pudo ver a una niña casi de su edad, aunque un poco más pequeña, rubia, con un vestido rojo corto, combinado con zapatos, y una camisa y gorro blancos, este último era similar al que usaba Remilia, sumado a que sus ojos también eran de color escarlata. Pero lo que destacaba de ella eran sus alas que parecían de madera, pegadas a su espalda como brotes y decorada con cristales de diversos colores rojos, azules, amarillos, verdes, y tal vez púrpuras también.

La pequeña lo miraba levitando, y abrazaba un oso de peluche.

- _¿Quien eres? ¿eres humano?-_ Preguntó.

-P...Pues si.-Dijo un poco avergonzado, pues había entrado a su habitación sin su permiso.-Soy humano, me llamo Lincoln Loud y...creo que entré sin avisar, lo siento mucho, en verdad.

La chica descendió y puso sus pies en el suelo, para acercarse tranquilamente hasta poner su rostro frente a frente con el de Lincoln.

-No he conocido a más humanos que a Sakuya, Reimu o Marisa.-Dijo.-Soy Flandre, **Flandre Scarlet,** y he estado encerrada aquí desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿E...Encerrada?-Quiso saber, sorprendido.-Scarlet...espera, ¿eso significa que tu hermana es Remilia?

Flandre no dijo nada, solo volvió a voltear para caminar nuevamente, sin embargo, luego de dar un par de pasos, volvió a verle la cara a Lincoln, y alzó su mano. Apareció un extraño círculo detrás de Flandre y luces comenzaron a emerger.

Flandre quería jugar, bueno, ¿quien no querría hacerlo con alguien luego de estar encerrada por decenas de años?

* * *

 **Aquí os traigo un como decirlo,three-shot, pues se me ocurrió hacer esta obra con un "X-Over-ship" osea, un ship de 2 personajes de series absolutamente diferentes, así que hice este crossover de The Loud House con Touhou Project, y si pudieron ver el nombre del ship en el inicio, no tengo mucho que decir entonces, solo espero que les guste, ya que escribiré este mientras pienso en la siguiente parte de "Blanco y Negro" a la par.**

 **Hasta entonces.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras Sakuya estaba preparando algo de sopa para Patchouli, esta, en compañía de Remilia seguían en el balcón que miraba al patio trasero de la mansión, la dueña de la mansión seguía fantaseando su vida doméstica y cotidiana...con Lincoln. Patchouli por otra parte, a pesar de que también sentía algo por el mechones blancos, no llegaba a ese punto, ella simplemente le parecía lindo el joven Loud, aunque eso lo ocultaba detrás de su expresión estoica.

-Ahh, Linky...como desearía convertirte en mi pequeño Drácula.-Fantaseó Remilia.-muy pronto serás mío.-Dijo apretando las manos, deseando pellizcar los cachetes.-Como puede ser un humano tan tierno, tan suavecito, tan...tan estrujable.

-Señorita.-Dijo Sakuya, mientras limpiaba la mesa donde estaban Remilia y Patchouli.-¿desea algo más?

-No, Sakuya, puedes retirarte y ocuparte de...

El sonido de una explosión dentro de la mansión escarlata hizo temblar a la misma.

¿Se podría decir la causa en una forma resumida?

Bueno, si la hay: una niña rubia de ojos rojo escarlata con alas a su espalda y vestido rojo disparando bolas de energía, y su objetivo: un chico de 11 años, camisa naranja y cabello blanco escapando con la expresión de miedo y la de como si intentara decir "Patitas, no me fallen!" y escabulléndose por la sección de la biblioteca.

-¡No Huyas, Linky, Si apenas acabamos de empezar!-Gritó Flandre totalmente eufórica.-¡Me estoy divirtiendo mucho contigo, hace tiempo que no me divertía así!

-¡¿Acaso ella le gustaba jugar a las matanzas o que?!-Se preguntaban Lincoln mientras trataba de perder a Flandre en medio de su bombardeo. Entonces fue derribado por una de las explosiones.-Ahh.

Lincoln cayó frente a una estantería de libros grande, estaba acorralado por Flandre.

-¡GANÉ!-Gritó la pequeña rubia victoriosa y desplegando sus proyectiles nuevamente. Hasta que...

-¡FLANDRE, ¿QUE HACES FUERA DE TU HABITACIÓN?!-Al voltear el albino y la rubia vieron a la hermana de la última en compañía de Patchouli y Sakuya.

-Señora Scarlet.

-Onee-Sama.-Dijo Flandre.-Estoy jugando con Lincoln, salí porque el salió.

-No me interesa por que hayas salido.-Regañó la demonio escarlata.-Te dije que te quedaras en tu habitación.

-¡Odio ese lugar, muero de aburrimiento allí! ¡Nunca juegas conmigo, ni tu ni nadie!-Se quejó la rubia.

-No te estoy preguntando, ¡Vuelve a tu habitación, ahora!-Ordenó Remilia.

-¡No!

-¡No me faltes el respeto!-Dijo Remilia elevándose justo a la altura de Flandre y haciendo aparecer una lanza de energía color morado.-¿Acaso quieres que aplique un castigo para que te comportes?

Entonces las 2 hermanas comenzaron a pelear mientras su Maid, la maga y el albino eran testigos.

-¿Suelen...pelearse a menudo?-Preguntó Lincoln.

-No mucho.-Respondió la Maid.-Pero cuando lo hacen, así de intensas son sus batallas.

-Oh.

Mientras tanto, Flandre y Remilia seguían combatiendo en su "Justa", la mayor usaba una lanza de energía color púrpura, y la rubia una enorme espada de fuego, además de estando gritándose mutuamente.

-¡Siempre me encierras en mi cuarto y me dejas de lado!

-¡Para de ser tan egoísta de una vez!

-¡Tu eres la egoísta y no me dejas conocer a nadie, por ti no tengo amigos, ni nadie juega conmigo y mis juguetes se rompen con facilidad!-Decía mientras daba cortes que eran bloqueados por su hermana.-¡Por fin conozco a alguien y tu de nuevo quieres encerrarme!

Esto último fue oído por el albino.

-Esperen, ¿La señora Remilia encierra a su PROPIA HERMANA en su habitación?-Quiso saber Lincoln preguntándole a la maid de la demonio escarlata.

Esta solo bajo la cabeza y suspiró.

-No me conviene decirte este tipo de información, Lincoln.-Dijo la Maid.-Creo que sería mejor que se lo preguntase a la señorita...cuando dejen de...pelear, claro.

Los danmakus siguieron siendo disparados por las hermanas Scarlet, una contra la otra, saliendo afuera de la mansión rompiendo el techo, el combate siguió arriba y se pudieron ver explosiones en el cielo, proyectiles de energía saliendo disparados a todas direcciones.

Entonces una de las 2 cayó justo en el jardín de la mansión escarlata, Lincoln corrió al jardín mientras que Sakuya y Patchouli levitaron hasta allí. En el pequeño crater estaba Flandre reincorporandose mientras que su hermana aparecía encíma apuntàndole con su lanza.

-Es suficiente, Flandre.-Dijo la vampiro en un tono autoritario.-¿Aceptarás tu castigo para regresar a tu habitación?

Remilia esperaba que la pequeña rubia le respondiera con otro de sus destructivos y potentes ataques, después de todo, Flandre logró hacer sudar a su hermana, realmente eran muy buenas en los combates de Spellcards.

Sin embargo, Flandre, en vez de contraatacar, se quedó en el cráter, haciéndose un ovillo sin levantar la vista ante su hermana o alguno de los 5 testigos. (Que eran Sakuya, Patchouli, Koakuma, Meiling y Lincoln)

Y entonces Flandre comenzó a llorar, algo que su hermana nunca esperó.

-¿Entonces si te vas a comportar ahora?-Preguntó Remilia.

Lincoln por su parte, aunque hubiera tratado de matarlo con anterioridad y haber visto el poder de Flandre, no pudo evitar sentir lástima al verla llorar.

Fue entonces que el albino caminó al cráter ante las ocupantes de la mansión como testigos de como se acercaba a la rubia sollozante, arrodillándose y haciendo que la pequeña levantara la vista entre lágrimas al albino. Remilia tomó una expresión de extrañeza, aunque no creía que sería algo bueno, al parecer para ella.

-Joven Lincoln, ¿que está haciendo?-preguntó Sakuya.

-Oiga, Señora Remilia.-Dijo Lincoln en un tono serio.-¿Realmente Flandre es su hermana menor?

-Pues si.-Dijo simplemente la vampiresa.

-¿Entonces para que la tiene encerrada como una animal?-Preguntó.

Entonces la rubia suspiró y vio sorprendida al albino.

-Lincoln Kun.-Dijo Remilia.-Esto no es de tu incumbencia, por favor te pido que te hagas un lado.

-Señora Scarlet, creo que me incumbe bastante.-Respondió con firmesa.-Aunque su hermana intentó matarme, seguramente es por su comportamiento que fue ocasionado por su confinamiento en su habitación.-Dijo Lincoln.-Ah, a veces suelo hablar como mi hermana, Lisa. Pero el punto es: No puede encerrar a su propia hermana, si quiere que se comporte, bueno, no es que le vaya a decir que destruir cosas está bien, pero tampoco es como para encerrarla, así nunca se comportará realmente.

Entonces Remilia se acercó de forma intimidante hacia Lincoln, por mucho que le gustara el albino, no le fue para nada agradable que alguien le dijera algo como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-¿Que te hace pensar que sabes como cuidar a niños? Humano.-Preguntó la demonio escarlata con una mirada que hizo sudar a Lincoln.

-Señora Remilia, vivo con 10 hermanas, y cinco de ellas son menores que yo, además de que la más pequeña es solo una bebé.-Aclaró con un tono calmado, pero mostrando que era verdad.-Además, si lo desea...quizás...-Decía mientras se sobaba la nuca con una mano.-Si quiere, puedo encargarme de ella un momento, digo, o acabaría causando más daño a su propia mansión ¿no cree?

Lincoln resultó tener un buen punto, además reparar los daños no era nada barato, y para Remilia, era agotador tener que hacer que su hermana pequeña volviera a su cuarto.

-(Suspiro) esta bien, pero que vuelva antes del amanecer, ¿oíste?

Lincoln asintió y la vampiresa llamó a sus demás inquilinas para que se hicieran cargo de las reparaciones, aunque le encomendó a Sakuya que los vigilara por si algo pasara.

Flandre vio a Lincoln poniéndose en frente de ella y extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella tomó su mano y se puso de pie.

-G...Gracias.-Agradeció la rubia escarlata.-nunca antes alguien me había defendido así, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que pasó algo así.

-¿Tu hermana suele ser así mucho?-Preguntó

Flandré asintió.

-Por que no se me hace extraño a veces.-Se dijo así mismo al pensar en Lola.-Bueno, que tal si vamos a caminar un poco, ¿no crees?

-¿Lo dices en serio?-Preguntó sorprendida.

-Claro, además, dudo que con tus capacidades, algo llegue a pasarnos.

Los ojos de Flandre se iluminaron y atrapó en un abrazo al albino, estaban tan feliz la rubia, hasta que...

 **CRAK.**

-UGH, ¡MIS...COSTILLAS!-Gimió Lincoln.

* * *

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Tras recomponerse luego de que Accidentalmente le rompiera las costillas, Lincoln y Flandre salieron al bosque a caminar, aunque cerca del lago que rodeaba la mansión, Flandre iba tomada de la mano de Lincoln para que nada malo le pasara.

Lincoln no se sentía del todo seguro allí. Habían youkais peligrosos en todos esos lugares boscosos en Gensokyo, ansiosos por devorar a algún humano lo suficientemente estúpido como para aventurarse en esos lugares.

Y lo peor para el, sin siquiera saberlo, era que varias chicas youkais habían puesto sus ojos sobre el y su cabello nevado, entonces estaría deseando ser comido en vez de que le pusieran sus manos encima.

Pues todas las chicas de Gensokyo. Humanas como Youkais se habían enamorado de el. Algunas simplemente viéndolo tierno, como para estrugarle los cachetes, otrad como las hadas, como para dormir en su regaso o encima de su suave.

Y otras, unicamente Youkais en este caso, hacerle cosas "muy inocentes" en la cama, sedientas de su cuerpo y de su cabello blanco de algodón. Menos mal para el que no lo sabe, y ojalá nunca llegue a saberlo. Y menos a sufrir un ataque sexual de Youkais como Yuyuko, Yuuka, Komachi, o hasta de Yukari o Ran. La penúltima era una de las que más ganas tenía del albino.

Paralelamente, para Lincoln, por contradictorio que fuera, sentía que, como un buen caballero, tenía que mantener a salvo a Flandre, a pesar de que hace un momento hubiera intentado matarlo.

Entonces sintió como la pequeña vampiresa rubia saltaba sobre sus hombros, por poco y lo hubiera tirado al suelo.

-Aaahh, Flandre, espera.-Pidió Lincoln sintiendo que se le iba el aire cuando la rubia se le había tirado encima.

-Tómame en brazos, Linky.-Pidió Flandre.-Mira que buena vista tengo desde aquí.

-Vale.-Respondió.- _Como puede ser que sea más pequeña que yo y que pese una tonelada, si fuera Lynn también estaría tambaleando._

Lincoln cargó a Flandre en sus hombros y siguió caminando por el bosque, sin alejarse del lago que rodeaba la mansión escarlata a la luz de la Luna.

Estaba algo fresca esa noche, pero poco le importaba al albino o a la rubia, esta última seguía encima de los brazos de Lincoln mientras admiraba el lugar mirando a doquier por ahí.

-Es muy bonito, Linky.-Dijo Flandre.-no recuerdo la última vez que vi algo así.

-¿en serio?

La rubia asintió.

-Mi hermana siempre me mantuvo encerrada, durante más de 100 años, incluso cuando la mansión llegó a Gensokyo, yo seguía en mi cuarto.

-¿Que? ¿pero por qué haría eso?-Preguntó sorprendido.

-Es porque soy muy destructiva.-Respondió.-mi poder es abrumador, pero yo solo quiero jugar, hacer amigos, pero mi hermana dice que soy muy peligrosa para salir.

Lincoln bajó a Flandre y se miraron atentamente.

-Lincoln.-Dijo ella.-Eres el primer amigo que tengo, gracias por no temerme.

-Oh... bu... bueno.-Respondió.-Esta bien, entiendo, Flandre.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto.-Asintió Lincoln.-Digo ¿quien no? todos necesitamos relacionarnos y socializar, tu también mereces eso, es solo...

-Solo que destruyo todo.

-¡No!-Se apresuró a decir.-No es que seas solo fuego y destrucción, es solo que ... no conoces tu propia fuerza aún.

-¿no conozco mi fuerza?

-Exacto.-Respondió.-No eres un monstruo, solo no controlas tus poderes del todo. Y estoy seguro.-Dijo viéndola con sus manos en sus hombros.-de que a muchos les encantaría ser amiga tuya, solo necesitas controlar tus poderes y ... no volver polvo a todo lo que ves.

Los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron, nunca antes le habían dicho algo así, y si lo pensaba con cuidado, era verdad.

-¿Tu crees?

-Si.-Dijo Lincoln, sonriéndole.

Lo que le tomó por sorpresa fue cuando Flandré, con suma tranquilidad y seguridad, Lincoln no sabía que hacía, hasta que Flandre acercó lo suficiente su rostro al de Lincoln, y ella también sonrió de una forma muy bella.

Pero se quedó congelado de acciones cuando, de imprevisto, Flandre toco los labios de Lincoln.

Usando sus propios labios.

El beso fue corto, pero para la rubia fue satisfactorio, mientras Lincoln solo la miraba sorprendido, ella lo tomó de la mano y habló.

-Volvamos a la mansión ¿si?-Dijo Flandre.-Mi hermana se enfadará si tardamos mucho.

-Ah... si, yo, digo... esta bien.-Dijo Lincoln.

-Por favor, no se lo digas nadie, ¿si?-Dijo volteando a verlo con ojos suplicantes mientras empezaban a caminar.-No quiero que nadie después arruine nuestra amistad, Lincoln, te lo suplico.

Lo había besado y luego le pidió que no se lo dijera a nadie, no encontraba una respuesta adecuada, solo dijo lo que le salió.

-Esta ... bien.

-Gracias, Lincoln.-Sonrió Flandre.-Muchas gracias.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
